Расы чернокнижника
Альянс Чернокнижники людей Изначально люди научились искусству тайной магии у высших эльфов, пообещав им за это помощь в борьбе с троллями в ходе Тролльской Войны. Однако, после войны, человеческие маги, учившиеся у эльфов, стали передавать свои знания и умения молодым поколениям, которые не имели понятия об ответственности, которая была характерна для первых людей-магов. Они стали углубляться в изучении искусства магии для личной выгоды, а не на благо собственной расы, и, в конце концов, стали проникать в тёмные аспекты Тайной магии. В конечном счете, последователи изгнанного в то время Пылающего Легиона были привлечены подобным безответственным использованием магии, и в Азероте стали появляться демоны, особенно около Даларана - новой столицы магии, где огромное количество волшебной энергии, которой обладали маги, вызвало ослабление структуры реальности. Кирин Тор попытался скрыть это, но местное население стало с подозрением относиться к своему лидеру. В конце концов эльфы вмешались и решили рассказать людям-магам о тёмном демоническом прошлом и о том, как лишь по счастливой случайности они смогли избежать забвения во время крушения Колодца Вечности. Эльфы заключили тайный союз с людьми, который был направлен на защиту мира от демонического влияния. Это была секретная организация под названием Орден Тирисфаля. В качестве правой руки Ордена были выбраны наиболее сильные маги, называемые Стражами, которые обладали достаточно сильной магией против вторгающихся демонов. Но, если кто-нибудь из них публично попадался в применении демонического колдовства, то его изгоняли из общества. Незадолго до вторжения Плети много чернокнижников человеческой расы посвятили свою жизнь службе Королю-личу. Находясь на этой службе многие из них стали могущественными некромантами. В дополнении к этому, Король Лич наделил часть своих смертных прислужников некоторыми способностями некромантов. Когда портал в Круговерть Пустоты был окончательно открыт и демоны повалили сквозь него, то стало казаться, что настал расцвет чернокнижников. Однако, после третьей войны, многие из магов, у которых ещё свежим в памяти было разрушение Аметистовой цитадели, становились чернокнижниками, чтобы отомстить врагу, обернув скверную энергию легиона против него самого. Гномы чернокнижники Гномы также воспользовались искусством магии чернокнижников. Те, кого интересовала тёмная магия, были отвержены другими гномами и были вынуждены обучаться демоническому ремеслу в Штормграде, так как в Стальгорне оно было вне закона. Вполне возможно, что решение обучаться тёмному искусству гномы приняли под воздействием влияния людей. Несмотря на то, что гномы не так сильны и ловки как их коллеги по ремеслу из людей и орков, всё же они обладают достаточно высоким тёмным потенциалом. Дворфы чернокнижники Ironforge Dwarves were likely influenced to become warlocks by the newly indoctrinated Dark Iron Clan. They were also likely taught by their Gnomish and Human allies. Many dwarves have been shown to use shadow and fire magic already, which proves that they may have already known much about being a warlock. Воргены чернокнижники As they were once humans, it is likely this may have influenced them. The kingdom's isolation may have also contributed to the appearance of dark magi in Gilnean society, who eventually turned towards demonic powers. Other speculations include straying from being mages or dealing with their curse in another way. Орда Чернокнижники орков Согласно хронологии, орки были не первыми, кто воспользовался данным видом магии, но, скорее всего, именно эта раса (из игровых) стала первой, кто получил силу чернокнижников от мастеров демонической магии Пылающего Легиона. Некоторые из самых мощных смертных чернокнижников в истории были именно орки. Во время Первой и Второй Войн посвященные в шаманизм орки были преобразованы в воинственную и безжалостную силу разрушения своим лидером Нер'Зулом, который находился на тот момент под сильным влиянием демонов. Позднее место Нер'зула занял его ученик Гул'дан - Хозяин Внутреннего Круга Совета Теней и Разрушитель Снов. Вскоре чернокнижники, во всём своеобразии своих форм, пополнили ряды армии Орды и колдуны орков и огров стали устрашением для Альянса. Первые чернокнижники среди орков были учениками верховного шамана Нер'зула, являющегося пешкой в руках Кил'джедена, который всё же лояльно относился не столько к Пылающему Легиону, сколько персонально к верховному шаману. Деятельность следующего поколения, созданного и ведомого Гул'даном, была более успешной. Они достигли успеха в том, что повернули орков против дренеев, а также, обхитрив лидеров кланов, отравили орочью расу с помощью крови Маннорота. Для того, чтобы навести порядок в кланах, чернокнижники создали Совет Теней. Только 6 из 25 крупных кланов не стали ему подчиняться (Клан Северного Волка, Клан Призрачной Луны, Клан Громоборцев, Клан Веселого Черепа, Клан Костеглодов и Клан Изувеченной Длани). Несмотря на существование Совета, после междоусобицы осталось существовать только 12 кланов. Позже Гул'дан пошел на контакт с Медивом и они вместе стали работать над тем, чтобы перенести орду в Азерот (Саргерас, в то время контролировавший сознание Медива, знал, что Кил'джеден поработил орков и было легче перенести только их, нежели весь Легион). Гул'дан повёл за собой сквозь Темный портал 7 оставшихся орочьих кланов: Бушующий Шторм, Культ Сумеречного Молота, Клан Кровавой Глазницы, Клан Черной Горы, Клан Драконьей Пасти, Клан Пылающего Клинка, Клан Северного Волка. Чернокнижники продолжали действовать как обычно до тех пор, пока Оргрим Молот Рока не захватил власть и не истребил их. В современную эпоху, орки чернокнижники все еще существуют на окраине новой Орды, которая возглавляется Траллом. Они опомнились, и осознали, что из-за них раса орков оказалась во власти демонов. Чернокнижникам разрешили остаться в обществе орков с того момента, как они обязались направить свои силы против Легиона и поклялись никогда не уступать их порочности. Нежить чернокнижники Чернокнижники из Отрекшихся берут своё начало из Даларана, где маги были убиты и воскрешены Плетью в виде нежити, со способностями чернокнижников и некромантов. Когда появились Отрекшиеся, Королева Банши постаралась переманить на свою сторону как можно больше подобных заклинателей. Тот факт, что эти тёмные магистры могут использовать свои силы для освобождения нежити - является главной причиной, по которой чернокнижники не преследуются в культуре Отрекшихся. После потери связи со Светом, множество жрецов из Отрекшихся вместо него стали использовать демоническую энергию. Это стало двойным ударом для некоторых жалостливых человеческих жрецов, которые до сих пор живут в Лордероне: не только видеть своих братьев в виде нежити, потерявшей связь со Светом, но и наблюдать как те "плюют" на религию Святого Света, отказываясь от учения в пользу тёмной силы. Чернокнижник-нежить, похоже, является наиболее удачной комбинацией класса и расы для PvP, благодаря расовым способностям "Каннибализм" и "Воля Отрекшихся", которые делают нежить идеальными для большинства ролей в PvP. Эльфы Крови чернокнижники Известно немного о чернокнижниках в рядах Эльфов крови. До нас дошли знания, что Маги Крови среди эльфов использовали магию, очень похожую своими заклинаниями на магию, которые используют чернокнижники: похищение маны и изгнание врагов. Кроме того, с момента объединения Принца Кель'таса с Пылающим Легионом, чтобы приобщить его людей к магии, некоторые эльфы приняли новые магические способности, полученные от союзников, однако стоит упомянуть и о том, что немногие из эльфов знали о связи их расы с Пылающим Легионом. Не исключается и то, что благодаря использованию Эльфами крови порабощенных демонов как источника магии, они в любом случае начнут экспериментировать с тёмными силами, которыми эти демоны обладают. Тролли чернокнижники The Gurubashi Empire which the Darkspear Trolls were once part of contained Warlocks such as Hukku. Unjari Feltongue, a Darkspear Warlock trainer in Orgrimmar's Valley of Spirits, speaks of "dark an' horrid t'ings" which are "gibbering in de outer darkness". Her text also suggests that the Darkspear Warlocks are aware of them and learned the Warlock arts from them, suggesting a source of power outside the Burning Legion. Гоблин чернокнижник Some Goblins see fel energy as a cheap and renewable resource and are willing to sell their eternal soul for the path of the warlock. Другие расы чернокнижников Чернокнижники высших эльфов Некоторые из высших эльфов встали на этот путь после того, как их прославленный дом Кель'Талас был разрушен в Третьей Войне. Это новое поколение чернокнижников искало способы контролировать силы, уничтожившие их родной дом для того, чтобы использовать их во имя мести. Много времени прошло, до того момента, пока эти не многочисленные чернокнижники стали Эльфами крови. Начальные характеристики Галерея File:Guldan.jpg|Гул'дан, самый великий чернокнижник за всю историю. Примечания en:Warlock races Категория:Чернокнижники Категория:Расы